Warriors: Rise of ThunderClan: The River's Treachery
by GeneralWildfire
Summary: "Three sparks shall set the forest ablaze, and ThunderClan will rise..." Many secrets are hidden in ThunderClan. When several of them are brought to light, will the clan be able to cope with them, and what will happen when one of them proves to be fatal? Be sure to read "The Wind's Fury" before reading this sequel.
1. Prologue

******__****I do not own Warriors or any of the original characters from Warriors, I simply own the ones not in the original series.**

******__****Author's Note: I realize that in the epilogue I have Darkpoppy as Blackkit's mother instead of Rowanheart, so the two have been switched (which you'll see in this one and will remain so throughout the rest of this series.)**

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Foxstar- reddish tabby tom

Deputy: Moonpelt- gray tom (son of Lionblaze)

Apprentice: Icepaw- white tom with ginger splotches & a crooked jaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe- gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle and fore paws

Loudfang- brown tiger stripe with white feet, underbelly, and tail tip

Apprentice: Larkpaw-dark brown tabby she-cat with a white mark on chest

Tawnyclaw-light brown tabby she-cat (formerly a loner)

Sweetflower-calico she-cat (formerly a kittypet)

Ashfall-gray tom

Blazefoot- ginger tom with one white paw

Queens:

Icecloud- white she-cat

-Thunderkit-gray and white tom with amber eyes

-Silverkit-gray she-cat with amber eyes

-Frostkit-white she-cat with blue eyes

-Snowkit-white she-cat with green eyes

Dawnstep-pale gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Cloudtail- long haired white tom, with blue eyes oldest cat in ThunderClan

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat oldest she-cat in ThunderClan

Mousewhisker-gray & white tom

Emberpelt-blind ginger and white tom (formerly of WindClan)

ShadowClan

Leader: Dawnstar- cream furred she-cat

Deputy: Redbird- mottled brown and ginger tom

Apprentice: Snakepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat: Flametail- ginger tom

Warriors:

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Owlwing- light brown tabby tom

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Duskpaw-black & white she-cat

Frogspots- brown & white tom

Blackwhisker- black she-cat

Apprentice: Toadpaw-brown tom

Raventail- black tom with two white paws

Specklefur- white tom with small black spots

Queens:

Rowanheart- calico she-cat

Shadekit- dark brown tom

Pouncekit- white she-cat

Sunkit- ginger she-cat

Darkpoppy- dark brown she-cat

Blackkit-black tom

Elders:

Tawnypelt- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Crowfrost- black & white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scars down his back

Ivytail- tortoiseshell & white she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Thistlestar- long haired white tom

Deputy: Sunstrike- tortoiseshell with large white mark on face

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Breezefoot- tabby she-cat

Runningcloud- white tom

Apprentice: Springpaw- light brown she-cat

Gorsewhisker- gray tom with darker stripes

Apprentice: Spottedpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Darktail- brown tom with black tipped tail

Apprentice: Spiderpaw-black tom

Barkpelt- brown tiger-stripe tom

Flowerstep- calico she-cat

Badgerface- black & white tom

Mistrain- white she-cat

Queens:

Morningbreeze- gray she-cat

Elders:

Breezepelt- black tom

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Minnowstar- dark gray she-cat

Deputy: Sneezestorm- gray & white tom

Medicine Cat: Podtail- black & white tom

Warriors:

Pebblefur- mottled gray tom

Apprentice: Whitepaw-white she-cat

Copperpelt- dark ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Silverpaw-pale gray tom

Bluewater- gray-blue she-cat

Stonetail- dark gray tom

Mistfur- gray & white she-cat

Apprentice-Rockpaw-brown tom

Reedclaw- black tom

Mallowtooth- light brown tabby tom

Nettleclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Pinepaw- brown tom

Stormwing- dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Chirppaw-black and white she cat

Mosswhisker- brown tom

Aprrentic: Streampaw-gray tom

Ottertail-brown she-cat

Ravenwing- gray-blue she-cat

Queens:

Motheyes- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Mintkit- pale gray she-cat

Berrykit- white she-cat

Ripplenose- black & white she-cat with a scarred nose

Waterkit- gray blue tom

Elders:

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat former Medicine Cat

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

**Prologue**

A blue-gray she-cat gazed into a pool of water, the starlight in her fur reflected in the water. A noise in the undergrowth caused her to look away from the pool, and she nodded her head to a white-tom, "Whitestorm, what brings you here? Surely you should be visiting Icepaw's dreams now."

The white tom, Whitestorm sighed as he sat down, "I haven't been able to talk sense into him for a moon. He's determined to blame himself for all the misfortune that has befallen him and those around him. I keep trying to tell him he has a great destiny, but he doesn't believe me." He lowered his head, "I feel like I'm not guiding his paw steps properly…"

"Nonsense!" A harsh yowl sounded from the other side of the pool. A scruffy looking gray she-cat with a squashed face emerged from the bushes, "If anyone's failed, it's me!" Plopping herself down, she started to groom her fur, not that that really helped, "Blazepaw-sorry-Blazefoot-is now a warrior!" She snorted, "The mousebrained fool really can't see where his heart lies! I've never seen a more foolish cat!"

"Perhaps we're wrong in our own prophecy," the blue-gray she-cat mewed quietly.

Whitestorm frowned, "What do you mean, Bluestar? We know what cats we want to save ThunderClan!"

"But do we?" Bluestar murmured, gazing back at the pool, the other two cats followed her gaze, and they watched as two different images went across the pool, one of a black tom cat fighting alongside a ginger and white tom, and another of the two fighting, a possible battle to the death from the looks on the cats' faces.

Bluestar gazed at Whitestorm and the gray she-cat, "How can one cat have two destinies? Who are we to say that this cat cannot achieve a greater destiny in his clan then the one we have planned for him? We cannot even influence this young cat! His destiny lies in his own paws!"

A quieter voice spoke from across the pool, "If I may, Bluestar."

Stepping out of the shadows, a pretty pale ginger she-cat approached them, "All cats destinies lie in their own paws, even if we can influence them, we can't force them to go down a path they don't want."

"Well said," the gray she-cat purred. Her tone went back to being harsh, "But I still can't believe that ignorant furball!" She hissed in frustration, "He just makes me so irritated I want to swat him a couple times to knock some sense into him!"

The pale ginger she-cat purred, "Perhaps I should talk to him, Yellowfang?"

"Be my guest," Yellowfang grouched.

Whitestorm eyes were shining with confidence as he got to his paws, "I shall keep trying to get through to Icepaw."

Bluestar nodded, "Yes, keep trying. He may not realize his role in ThunderClan yet, but he plays quite a vital role in helping our clan to survive."

"And if our plan fails, Bluestar?" the pale ginger she-cat asked.

Bluestar's gaze was solemn, "Then, Leafpool…ThunderClan is truly lost."


	2. Chapter 1

******__****I do not own Warriors or any of the original characters from Warriors, I simply own the ones not in the original series.**

******__****Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, they will get longer!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yawning, a little black kit stretched before he looked around the Nursery eagerly. His amber eyes immediately rested on the entrance to the den and he started to creep towards it as carefully as if he were stalking prey.

Unfortunately, he didn't get very far, his mother grabbing his scruff and lifting him into the air.

"Darkpoppy!" the black kit protested with an indignant squeak.

"Don't use that tone with me," the dark brown queen scolded, though her eyes were filled with love. "You are not ready to go out of the Nursery."

"But Shadekit, Pouncekit, and Sunkit have already explored the camp!" Blackkit protested insistently.

Darkpoppy snorted, "Well goodie for them! They're not my kits! You won't be leaving this den for a little while yet! Not till you've grown more!"

A calico she-cat purred, "Oh, you're too strict, Darkpoppy! Let him explore! He's a healthy, strong kit!"

"And get eaten by birds of prey or other predators? I don't think so!" Darkpoppy spat. "Unlike you, Rowanheart! I only have one kit! Not three!"

Rowanheart snorted, "You really need to loosen up! Or else Blackkit is going to go stir crazy!" The calico she-cat got up and exited the Nursery, and Blackkit stared longingly after her.

Darkpoppy noticed her kit's gaze but she didn't change her mind, "Soon, my son. Soon. Once I think you're ready."

"I'm ready now!" Blackkit complained, even though he had resigned himself to staying in the den.

Sighing, the dark brown queen sighed as she licked the top of his head, "You only think you're ready."

_You're just a stick-in-the-mud_, Blackkit thought mutinously as he laid down, resting his head on his paws. His gaze went to the entrance to the Nursery once more and he sighed. Blackkit wanted to go outside and explore the camp, HIS camp. Blackkit knew he was destined to be leader. He felt it deep within himself, even if he hadn't seen the camp, Blackkit just that he was destined to be the leader of ShadowClan. Seeing the camp would only confirm it. A message from StarClan would be even better! The problem was…he still had to convince his mother to let him out of the den. Blackkit sighed again. His ebony flanks rising and falling with his sigh.

"Oh, Blackkit…" Darkpoppy murmured softly, rubbing her cheek against his. "I know you don't understand, but I…"

She was cut off as a board, dark brown tabby colored head entered the den, followed by board, powerful shoulders.

Leaping back to his paws, Blackkit greeted his father, "Tigerheart!"

A purr rumbled in the warrior's chest as he nuzzled his son fondly with his scarred muzzle, "Hello, Blackkit!"

Darkpoppy purred, "Hello, my love!"

Raising his head, Tigerheart continued to purr, "Hello, Darkpoppy." His love for the dark brown she-cat showed in those two words. His tone became amused as he said, "Rowanheart tells me that you're being quite strict about Blackkit exploring the camp."

"If one more cat tells me how to raise my kit I'll scratch their eyes out!" Darkpoppy snarled. Blackkit crouched low to the ground, ears flat against his head, scared of his mother for the very first time in his life.

Tigerheart's whiskers twitched in amusement, "Oh really? So I don't get an opinion in how to raise our son then?"

Darkpoppy flicked one ear back as she grouched, "You're the exception…"

"Good!" Tigerheart purred. "Because I agree with Rowanheart."

Blackkit straightened up at his father's words, his eyes shining with excitement even as his mother yowled, "WHAT?!"

"He's a strong, healthy kit, and he can hold his own against Rowanheart's kits," Tigerheart argued. "Not to mention he's got your fighting spirit! Plus, I can watch him if you need a rest, or Rowanheart can. I know there's some cat that can watch him if that's what worries you!"

Darkpoppy sighed, and Blackkit's eyes grew brighter as he waited eagerly for his mother's verdict; which had to be "yes", "He is bigger than Rowanheart's kits…"

"And they're a moon older," Tigerheart added.

"Very well," Darkpoppy relented.

"YES!" Blackkit yowled triumphantly before dashing around his father's legs and bounding out into the bright sunlight. Blinded by the sunlight, he blinked, letting his eyes adjust.

He heard from within the Nursery as his father walked out after him, "Don't let him out of your sight, Tigerheart!"

Purring in amusement, Tigerheart asked as he leaned forward, "Is it what you expected?"

Eyes wide with wonder, Blackkit breathed, "It's better!"

Directly across from the Nursery was the Elders den, and Blackkit could see a black and white tom, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, and a tortoiseshell she-cat, that he recognized from her visits to the Nursery, Tawnypelt. Looking further into the camp, his eyes widened as he watched a powerful looking, cream-furred she-cat walked out of a den made out of brambles just like all the dens in the camp. Next to that den was another den, that Blackkit assumed was the Warriors' den, especially since he could see Shadekit, Pouncekit, and Sunkit pestering an apprentice at the den next to it. Or at least, Blackkit assumed the black and white she-cat was an apprentice.

Tigerheart purred in amusement at Blackkit's response, "Do you want me to give you a tour of the camp?"

"Yes, please!" Blackkit meowed eagerly.

As his father took the lead, Blackkit followed him eagerly over to the den right next to the Nursery where the black and white she-cat was entertaining Shadekit, Pouncekit, and Sunkit with a game of moss ball. Spotting Tigerheart, the she-cat pleaded, "Can you help me out here? They just keep coming back!"

Shadekit dropped the moss ball at the she-cat's paws, "Throw it again!"

"Sorry, Duskpaw, I'm giving my son a tour of the camp. It's his first time out," Tigerheart meowed, his eyes shining with pride.

"Gah!" Duskpaw spat as she threw the moss ball with her paw, Shadekit, Pouncekit, and Sunkit bounding after it.

_Maybe I can do that later! _Blackkit thought, his tail fluffing up with excitement at the fun he could have in the camp.

"Welcome to the clan," Duskpaw muttered as an afterthought as she disappeared into the den.

Whiskers twitching in amusement, Tigerheart meowed to Blackkit, "This is the Apprentices' Den. Duskpaw is always grouchy, but Toadpaw is nice."

Blackkit gazed into the Apprentices' Den, _I can't wait to start my warrior training!_ As Tigerheart padded to the next den, he followed, trotting briskly after him.

"This is the Warriors' Den," Tigerheart meowed, not pausing as he headed to the next den, "This is Dawnstar's den." Blackkit's eyes were shining with eagerness as he took a few steps forward, sniffing at the brambles, _one day, this will be my den!_

"Blackkit!" Tigerheart's meow was a warning, and Blackkit backed away from the leader's den, wishing he could explore the inside, but he didn't want to anger his father, either. Tigerheart started towards the Elders' den, when the cream-furred she-cat, Dawnstar, called from across the clearing, "Tigerheart! Come with me to patrol our border with ThunderClan!"

Looking around, his father called to a ginger tom that emerged from behind the leader's den, "Flametail!" The ginger tom looked towards Tigerheart. "Will you watch Blackkit for me?" The ginger tom nodded, and trotted over, while Tigerheart brushed his muzzle against Blackkit's cheek, "Behave for Flametail, Blackkit. Otherwise your mother really won't let you out of the Nursery again."

"Yes, Tigerheart," Blackkit promised solemnly.

Nodding in approval, Tigerheart dashed over to where Dawnstar and several other warriors were waiting before they all left the camp.

Blackkit watched them leave before looking at Flametail, "Where is your den?"

"Back here," Flametail meowed, leading Blackkit back towards the leader's den. Pushing the brambles aside for Blackkit, Flametail nodded towards his den, "This is the Medicine Cat's den."

"It's not very sheltered," Blackkit meowed as he stepped into the den, the sunlight dappling his coat.

Flametail purred, "I need to be able to see signs from StarClan."

"In the sky?" Blackkit asked.

"Anywhere," Flametail meowed. "Our warrior ancestors speak to us in many different ways, and I need to be able to see their signs whenever they wish to speak with me or have a warning for the clan."

"Wow!" Blackkit meowed, genuinely impressed with Flametail's job. "You do all that and have to look after the clan?" He could recall the times Flametail had visited the Nursery upon his mother's request when he had a bit of a cough.

Flametail nodded, "Yes."

"Isn't that tough though? You don't have any time for yourself," Blackkit meowed.

"I enjoy it," Flametail purred. His grew dark for a second as he mewed quietly, "Especially since I almost didn't get to experience it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Flametail meowed, "Why don't we find the other kits so you can play with them?"

"All right," Blackkit meowed reluctantly, following the medicine cat back into the main part of camp. Blackkit would have liked to learn more about the medicine cat's job, _Flametail must be busy…I hope Shadekit, Pouncekit, and Sunkit are doing something fun!_

Rowanheart and her kits were outside the Nursery now. As they got closer, Blackkit could hear Shadekit, Pouncekit, and Sunkit and what they were playing.

Shadekit meowed as he pounced on his ginger colored sister, Sunkit, "Take that Foxstar! You'll never have ShadowClan territory!"

"Get off!" Sunkit mewed. "I want to be Dawnstar now! She's a she-cat! You should be Foxstar!"

"Mouse-brain!" Shadekit meowed as he leapt off. "You're not going to be leader of ShadowClan, I am! And I need to practice!"

"You'll only be leader when frogs fly!" his white furred sister, Pouncekit scoffed.

Shadekit shook out his dark brown fur, "Oh really? And who would be better at being leader than me?"

Flametail and Blackkit reached them then, and Rowanheart purred as she spotted him, "It's good to see you outside, Blackkit!" Before Flametail could ask, Rowanheart purred, "Of course I'll watch him, Flametail."

Dipping his head to Rowanheart, Flametail headed back towards his den.

"I bet Blackkit is more fun to play with than you!" Pouncekit meowed snidely.

Glaring at Blackkit, Shadekit spat, "Well, then, he can be ShadowClan leader!"

"But I want to be ShadowClan leader!" Sunkit mewled.

Not wanting to upset anyone, Blackkit meowed, "You can be leader. I'll just be deputy!"

Purring Sunkit's tail shot smugly into the air, as did Pouncekit's. "You can be Foxstar this time, Shadekit!"

"And who will you be, Pouncekit?" Shadekit's mew was close to a growl.

"I'll be ThunderClan deputy," Pouncekit decided after several seconds of deliberation. "It's only fair, after all!"

Hissing at his sister, Shadekit faced Sunkit and Blackkit. "You guys start!"

Tail lashing side to side, Sunkit growled, "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory, Foxstar?"

Shadekit lashed his tail as well, "This is ThunderClan's territory now, fox-breath!"

"So you'd best turn tail and run!" Pouncekit added.

"This territory will always belong to ShadowClan!" Blackkit growled.

"ShadowClan! Attack!" Sunkit yowled, charging forward, Blackkit matched her, stride for stride. Though the ginger she-cat was smaller, she was fast! They both crashed into Shadekit and Pouncekit.

Pouncekit squeaked in surprise as Blackkit tackled her, bowling her off her paws. "Do you surrender?"

"Never!" Pouncekit yowled, trying to throw Blackkit off. Blackkit didn't budge as she squirmed.

He was heavier than her, and she eventually stopped squirming and sighed in defeat, "I surrender."

Purring, Blackkit got off, but he yowled in surprise as he was tackled from behind. "Ha!" Shadekit boasted as he pinned Blackkit. "I'm obviously meant to be ShadowClan leader!"

Though Blackkit squirmed, Shadekit had him pinned, Shadekit's surprise pounce having done its job. Annoyed with himself for not paying attention, he yowled, "A true warrior doesn't attack from behind, he faces his enemy head on!"

Shadekit snorted as he got off, "Don't be a sore loser. I won fair and square. Not my fault if you weren't ready for it. A true warrior is always prepared for anything."

A growl formed in Blackkit's throat, but before he could lunge at Shadekit and wipe the smug look from his face, Rowanheart warned, "Play nice you four!"

"Yes, Rowanheart," they all answered.

"You could be a bit nicer to, Blackkit," Sunkit mewed under her breath.

Shadekit snorted, "He's a sore loser! I'm not going to play with him if he can't deal with losing!"

"That's fine! I don't want to play with a cheater," Blackkit meowed, turning away from them and padding into the Nursery.

"Blackkit!" Pouncekit and Sunkit called. As he entered the Nursery, he could hear their muffled, angry meows directed at Shadekit, but he didn't care.

"Back already?" Darkpoppy questioned sleepily as she lifted her head. "I would have thought you'd be outside all day with how you were acting."

"Shadekit doesn't know how to play fair," Blackkit meowed as he laid down sulkily in Darkpoppy's nest.

"Oh? What did he do?" Darkpoppy asked.

"He pounced on me from behind! A true warrior doesn't do that!"

Darkpoppy's gaze was gentle as she meowed, "Blackkit, a warrior doesn't have to announce his presence to an enemy. If he can drive that enemy off, then that's what he does."

"I should apologize then…?" Blackkit asked, though he knew the answer.

Darkpoppy nodded, "You probably should."

Sighing, Blackkit got to his paws and exited the Nursery. Shadekit and his sisters were still arguing when Blackkit approached, and they quickly stopped upon seeing him.

Shadekit growled, "What do you want?!"

"Shadekit!" Rowanheart scolded. "Be nice!"

Blackkit scoffed the ground with his paw, "I-I wanted to apologize for calling you a cheater. I was wrong to call you that."

"Apology not accepted," Shadekit growled. "Because you're still a sore loser!"

"Shadekit!" Rowanheart scolded, grabbing him by his scruff. "I told you to play nice! She placed the dark brown tom at the entrance of the Nursery and nudged him inside, "You will stay in there and think about your attitude!"

"Don't mind, Shadekit," Sunkit meowed. "He's always acting like StarClan told him he was destined to be leader." Her whiskers twitched in amusement. "Too bad they forgot to tell him that he's still a kit like us!" Blackkit purred.

"Do you want to continue playing?" Pouncekit questioned. "You can be leader this time!"

"Sure!" Blackkit meowed, happy to play with the two she-cats.


	3. Chapter 2

******__****I do not own Warriors or any of the original characters from Warriors, I simply own the ones not in the original series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Blazefoot awakened a moon after WindClan had tried attacking the ThunderClan camp, the young ginger warrior yawning as he stretched, his one white paw quivering a bit as he finished his stretch. Having attended the Gathering the night before, he really wished that Moonpelt hadn't picked him to go on the dawn patrol, but he was a warrior now, and he couldn't just sleep the day away as he'd been reminded on his first day as a warrior.

Stepping out of the den, Blazefoot looked around the camp, the early morning light of dawn slowly bringing out the color of the leaf-fall trees and plants. Spotting Moonpelt already waiting at the entrance to the camp, Blazefoot quickly hurried over. Dipping his head to the deputy, he then greeted his friend, Icepaw, "Hey! Pretty early after that Gathering, huh?"

"Yeah," Icepaw answered, and Blazefoot tried to fight back his growing worry for his friend. The white and ginger apprentice with the crooked jaw hadn't been the same since the loss of his mentor, Hawkwing, a moon ago, and while Dawnstep seemed to be on the road to recovery, Icepaw just seemed to be falling behind in his training. His new mentor, Moonpelt, was even starting to lose patience with his friend.

"At least the run will warm us up, right?!" Blazefoot continued to try and talk with his friend.

Icepaw merely nodded, "I suppose."

Wanting to yowl his frustration, he was saved from actually doing so by Ashfall darting out of the Warriors' Den, his gray fur still mussed up from sleep, "Sorry! Didn't mean to oversleep!"

Moonpelt nodded, "Let's head out!" He called over his shoulder, "And Icepaw, try to keep up!"

Icepaw's eyes narrowed in fury, but he kept silent as he padded after his mentor. Blazefoot followed him, and he could hear Ashfall's paw steps following him.

The rigidness in Icepaw's body and the way he lashed his tail as he walked showed that Moonpelt had gotten him riled, but perhaps that was what the gray tom wanted. Had Icepaw really sunk so deep into his sorrow that Moonpelt was forced to try such tactics as getting him angry? Blazefoot shook his head, wishing he could get his friend out of his sorrow for his mentor and back to focusing on the clan and his duties so he could be a warrior.

"We're checking the border with ShadowClan today," Moonpelt explained as they trotted through the forest, the dry, fallen leaves crunching under their paws. "We've been vigilant in monitoring the WindClan border, but Foxstar doesn't want us to forget about ShadowClan either.

"Like we could," Ashfall muttered, the warrior's usually happy tone surprisingly dark. "They keep marking their border as if they think we're going to take more of their territory even after Foxstar made it clear that we wouldn't take any more than what our clan originally had!"

"Mouse-brains!" Blazefoot agreed. He glanced at Icepaw, waiting for his friend to chime in, but Icepaw kept on walking silently, his tail still lashing.

Blazefoot came to a stop, and Ashfall stopped beside him, "Must be plotting on how best to rip Moonpelt to shreds!"

Forcing himself to purr in amusement, Blazefoot and Ashfall hurried after the two cats, only slowing once they'd caught up.

Moonpelt questioned, apparently oblivious to his apprentice's furious gaze, "Did you scent anything back there?"

"No," Blazefoot quickly thought of an excuse, "I got a bit of bark caught in my pad and Ashfall stopped to see if I needed help."

Moonpelt nodded, though he meowed as they reached the edge of their forest and the start of the pine woods that was ShadowClan's territory, "Try to stay together now. I wouldn't put it past ShadowClan to try and ambush us."

Ears pricked for sound and mouths open to better scent the air, the patrol moved cautiously through the undergrowth. With a flick of his tail, Blazefoot and the rest of the patrol froze as Moonpelt crept slowly forward, ears pricked forward towards the faint sounds of a ShadowClan patrol. Staying low to the ground, Moonpelt slowly lifted his head up to see where the patrol was at, but he quickly lowered it. Glancing back at the rest of the patrol, the deputy signaled with his tail for Blazefoot to go further along towards the ShadowClan patrol and for Ashfall to head further along the Thunderpath to see where the patrol went. Moonpelt signaled for Icepaw to stay with him, which the apprentice didn't take well, baring his teeth in a silent snarl at Moonpelt's back.

Now extremely worried about his friend's state of mind, he forced it from his mind for the time being, _Icepaw will have to wait. Right now, I need to focus on the task at paw!_ Creeping forward slowly, careful not to make the leaves crinkle and crunch under his paws, he came within hearing distance of the patrol. Pausing, he looked at how much undergrowth remained between himself and the patrol. Deciding that there was still plenty of undergrowth to hide him, he crept forward once more, listening to the ShadowClan warriors as they talked.

"No markings today," a voice Blazefoot recognized as Tigerheart meowed. "They're getting sloppy."

Peeking above the undergrowth, Blazefoot spotted Dawnstar's cream colored fur. "This could be the opportunity we've been waiting for," the ShadowClan leader purred.

A tortoiseshell she-cat that Blazefoot remembered was named Olivenose added, "We should take advantage of it now!"

"What do you think, Dawnstar?" A black she-cat that Blazefoot wasn't familiar with asked.

Dawnstar was about to answer when a familiar voice yowled, "You fleabags aren't getting one mouse-whisker of our territory!"

_What is he doing?!_ Blazefoot gazed worriedly out from his hiding spot as Icepaw stood nose-to-nose with the ShadowClan patrol, pelt bristling, tail lashing, and teeth bared.

Moonpelt hurried out of the undergrowth he'd been hiding behind and stood beside his apprentice. Blazefoot had a feeling that though the deputy's voice was calm that his gaze was furious as he shot Icepaw a quick look, "Though my apprentice could have worded it better." Moonpelt turned to the ShadowClan leader, "I have to agree with him. This is ThunderClan territory!"

"So you and your apprentice are going to defend it against us?" Tigerheart growled, sinking low to the ground as his muscles tensed to spring across the border.

"Nah!" Ashfall meowed as he walked calmly from where he'd been, "Do you really think we wouldn't patrol our borders?" Blazefoot stepped out of the undergrowth then as well, and walked over to stand beside his clanmates.

Dawnstar's gaze flicked over their patrol before she snorted, "We were merely talking. We wouldn't want this territory again anyway. It was never very good for hunting anyway!" She flicked her tail and led her warriors back into the pine woods and Blazefoot watched their progress into the trees with his clanmates until they were lost to their sight.

"What were you thinking?" Moonpelt growled to Icepaw once the ShadowClan patrol was out of sight.

Icepaw met his mentor's furious glare, "I was thinking that they were threatening our territory!"

"So you decide to face all four of them by yourself?" Moonpelt demanded. Blazefoot flicked his ears back with discomfort, and Ashfall scoffed the ground with his paw, both of the young warriors feeling awkward as the argument continued.

"Better to face them then let them think we're weak!" Icepaw snarled.

Moonpelt took a deep breath, and though his gaze was still furious, his tone was calm once more, "They wouldn't have thought us weak. Do you really think I didn't have a plan to show them our strength? If anything, your little display showed them that we're weak since we can't control our apprentices." He turned to Blazefoot and Ashfall, "Go report back to camp. Icepaw and I are going to go and hunt for the clan."

Casting a sympathetic look back at his friend, he wished that he could help Icepaw with his grief, but from what he could see, Icepaw didn't want help. He seemingly wanted to be left alone.

Ashfall sighed as Blazefoot walked beside him back to camp. "Is it just me or does Icepaw's attitude seem to be getting worse and worse?"

"It's not just you," Blazefoot answered with a heavy sigh. It was one thing to think those thoughts, but to have another cat speak them aloud just made Icepaw's behavior seem all the worse.

They reached the camp in good time, even with their thoughts of Icepaw, and while Ashfall went to report what happened at the border to Foxstar, while Blazefoot headed towards the Nursery, grabbing a couple mice from the fresh-kill pile for the two queens.

Trotting across the clearing he called out a greeting before entering the Nursery, being greeted by the white queen, Icecloud, though the queen's mew was very soft. Blazefoot noticed that her four kits were sprawled throughout the nest, sound asleep. Dawnstep was the next one to greet him, the pale gray tabby queen having moved into the Nursery only a quarter-moon ago, her growing stomach having forced her to move into the Nursery.

"What brings you here?" Dawnstep asked, her tone warm.

Icecloud added, "We were actually expecting Icepaw to be honest." She purred, "He's been in here a lot since Dawnstep moved in."

"Really?" This was news to Blazefoot. As far as he'd known, Icepaw had been isolating himself from his clanmates. A small spark of hope flared up in his chest.

Dawnstep nodded, the she-cat having recovered well after the loss of her mate a moon ago, "You'd think I was a helpless kit with how often he checks on me."

"He also seems to think I'll starve without him bringing food," Icecloud purred.

Blazefoot set down the mice, "Guess he's not the only one!"

The two queens purred before Dawnstep asked, "Why did you sound so surprised just now? Is something wrong with Icepaw?"

He scoffed the ground with his white forepaw. Blazefoot really didn't want to discuss his friend's attitude with the queens, but then again, maybe they could help. "Icepaw hasn't really been himself recently."

Dawnstep's pupils narrowed, though whether from thoughtfulness or anger wasn't clear, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Blazefoot felt uncomfortable under the formidable she-cat's gaze. "He seems to always be in a foul mood, and he doesn't really do things with Ashfall or I anymore."

Icecloud meowed softly, sympathy showing in her voice, "He's still grieving. He's suffered a lot for such a young cat."

Dawnstep didn't say anything, though Blazefoot had an inkling that the she-cat was angry with Icepaw, though for what, he couldn't really say. Dipping his head to the two queens, he started to head out of the Nursery. He paused though as Dawnstep called to him, "Blazefoot! Tell Icepaw I want to speak with him when he gets back."

"Will do," Blazefoot meowed, walking out of the Nursery and towards his den. Though he was worried about Icepaw, he was bone tired. Heading to the Warriors' Den, he settled down in his nest and promptly fell asleep.

He found himself standing in the middle of camp, his clanmates milling about him and going about their duties. None of them greeted him though, and Blazefoot immediately knew that he was dreaming.

As soon as he realized he was dreaming, a pale ginger she-cat stepped out of the Medicine Cat's Den and she padded over to Blazefoot, purring as she saw him.

"Hello, Leafpool," Blazefoot greeted the StarClan cat.

Leafpool's eyes glowed with warmth, "Hello, Blazefoot."

"You don't have another warning, do you?" Blazefoot really didn't want another cryptic warning that he would only interpret too late after the disaster had occurred.

Leafpool shook her head, "No, Blazefoot. I'm hear simply to talk with you. Do you really think that the path of a warrior is for you?"

His fur bristled, "Not you too! I've already told Yellowfang that I'm a warrior! I can't possibly be anything else!"

The Medicine Cat's gaze was still filled with warmth, "We mean well, Blazefoot. We just want you to be happy on whatever path you choose to follow."

"I'm happy as a _Warrior_," Blazefoot insisted.

Leafpool nodded, "Then that's the path you will follow." Her gaze grew intense suddenly, and Blazefoot found that he couldn't look away from her, "You need to follow your heart, Blazefoot, whatever it tells you, you need to listen! Do not follow a path simply because you think it's best! Do what you love!"

Blazefoot awoke with a jolt, the image of Leafpool's intense gaze still fresh in his mind as he stood up and exited the den, deciding to distract himself from the she-cat's words by finding Icepaw.


End file.
